


Perchance to Dream -- Ay, There's the Rub

by Meadow Lion (Meadow_Lion)



Series: Klaine Madness [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Queer Character of Color, College, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meadow_Lion/pseuds/Meadow%20Lion
Summary: Kurt suggests a plan to carry out when Blaine next visits him in New York City, and Blaine is all in.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Klaine Madness [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1709662
Kudos: 8





	Perchance to Dream -- Ay, There's the Rub

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story for the first and only [Klaine Madness](https://klainemadness.livejournal.com) "Klaine Smut Writing Playoff," which I ultimately won, thanks to all the voters!
> 
>   
> 
> 
> My round two prompt was to use at least three of the following words within the story: snoring, saved, twist, wrap. I set the story during Blaine's senior year at McKinley/Kurt's freshman year at NYADA, although subsequent canon sadly belied my imagining of their sex life that year. That's the only tragedy of this piece with its title borrowed from _Hamlet_ 's most famous soliloquy. I've done some minor copyediting on the work between the original challenge submission and AO3 posting. Any mistakes are mine alone. 

"So . . . " Blaine starts.

"So?" Skype-Kurt's cheeks are flushed, lower lip caught between his teeth.

Blaine's cock, hard from his imagining the scenario Kurt's described, twitches in his boxers. Blaine tears his gaze from Kurt's lip, the wet valley where . . . "When you're snoring, you want me to slip my dick into your open mouth, and then --?"

Kurt sputters indignantly. "Blaine! _No._ "

Blaine nods. "Sorry, you said --"

"I do not _snore_." Kurt's words slow, dripping honeyed from his mouth. "You'll need to make me open my mouth. Maybe . . . rub your thumb over it."

"That always works when you're awake," Blaine murmurs.

Stroking his own lips, Kurt licks his thumb. He stares at Blaine, heat darkening his gaze and voice. "Because I always want to taste you."

"Fuck." Blaine groans, closes his eyes, and, resisting his aching hardness, instead makes himself wrap his fingers around his keyboard. "I want _you_ , so much. Remind me why we can't have Skype sex?"

Kurt laughs breathlessly. "Rachel's class gets out at 7. She said, next time she walked in on us having _any_ sex, she'd hide all clothing that I wasn't wearing."

Blaine clutches his heart. "I could never endanger your wardrobe."

"That's a lie, Blaine New Direction. Anytime we're alone together you endanger it."

"You're the one saying, 'nude erection.' Can't blame me for wanting to tear off your clothes."

Kurt facepalms. Blaine hears "Oh, my god"s through his giggles. Finally Kurt looks up, exasperatedly fond. "You're lucky I love you."

"The luckiest," Blaine confirms, smiling. "I love you too."

"You'd better." Kurt's warning lacks bite through his grin. "I can't wait to see you this weekend. Rachel's going home then. I'll be all yours."

"Sounds perfect."

~*~*~

Delayed flights get Blaine in after 2 a.m. At Kurt's building, Blaine tells his name to the forgettable desk clerk, who waves him in. "Kurt signed for you."

"Great, thanks."

Staggering up to Kurt's door, Blaine is digging for the key Kurt that illegally made ( _"so I'll feel like you already live here with me"_ ) when his bleary eyes focus on Kurt's dry-erase board.

Green-for-go ink reads, "Zzzzz . . . ."

Suddenly Blaine is wide awake.

Inside Kurt's bedroom, a lamp spills warm light over his bare skin. His breaths are quiet and even, his sleep-lax face tipped toward Blaine on the pillow with his arms beneath. Flexed shoulderblades arrow toward the swell of his ass. A hint of his cleft is visible above the sheet at his waist. One knee is loosely bent, another unmissable sign.

Blaine swallows, feeling a twist in his gut of something like _love_ - _need_ - _want_ - _ **home**_.

He remembers Kurt's voice deepening when he reassured Blaine over Skype, _"I want this, and I feel safe with you. I trust you. Trust me."_

That's all Blaine needs. Even asleep, Kurt is Blaine's gravity. Dropping everything, including the clothes from his body, Blaine falls to his knees and brushes their mouths together. He licks the seam of Kurt's mouth. Kurt sighs, his lips and tongue yielding slickly under the caress of Blaine's.

Blaine pumps his own cock once before having to stop. _God_ , just kissing Kurt like this is overwhelming. He struggles to stand, and gazes at Kurt so relaxed and open for him. Moaning, Blaine braces one hand on Kurt's headboard and cups the other around his cock.

He rubs the head against Kurt's lips. The wet pressure makes his cock throb. He eases forward until the head slides, full and heavy, into Kurt's mouth.

Kurt's eyelashes flutter, but he doesn't wake. Blaine draws ragged breaths. His hands frame Kurt's face, and he moans again at Kurt's jaw stretching while Blaine pushes deeper into welcoming heat.

"Fuck, Kurt," Blaine whimpers.

Kurt's throat muscles ripple around Blaine's cockhead. Blaine jerks back, even though he aches to thrust until he comes down Kurt's throat.

As Blaine pulls free, Kurt's lips drag like he needs to suck. Precome sticks to Kurt's slack mouth. Gasping, Blaine bends to kiss him again, licking his mouth clean.

Blaine tugs down the sheet, slowly. His hands are shaking, and he doesn't want to wake Kurt -- Kurt doesn't want to be wakened yet. Kurt wants more, and Blaine wants all of Kurt.

He straightens Kurt's bent leg before straddling Kurt's thighs. Kurt's skin looks golden in the lamplight, except for the shadow of his cleft. Blaine pulls along the crease until he can see Kurt's dark, tight hole.

He fits one hand under Kurt's hips to tip them upward. The hot length of Kurt's half-hard cock brushes his fingers. Blaine presses open-mouthed kisses down Kurt's cleft, saliva dampening the path. He sucks kisses into Kurt's hole before dragging his tongue up the crease.

Upright, he palms Kurt's ass cheeks while nudging forward so his cock nestles between them. He rocks helplessly into the slick, hot space clasping him.

A breathy moan tumbles from Kurt, a flush suffusing his skin. Blaine groans and falls, one elbow on the bed leveraging his weight on Kurt. He ruts against Kurt's pliant ass, faster and harder as he feels Kurt's hips shifting unconsciously to cradle him closer. He kisses the sweat beading Kurt's shoulders.

Kurt moans again, hands outstretching to clench the sheets. Blaine lets himself go completely and entwines their fingers while he thrusts.

" _Blaine . . ._ " Kurt's voice is rough with sleep and sex.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine whispers, desperately reverent. He clings to Kurt's hands and fucks against him. "God, Kurt. It's so much. Love you so much."

Blinking, Kurt meets Blaine's gaze. "Love you back. Come for me?"

Blaine groans and shudders, his cock spilling between them, down Kurt's cleft. Kurt lets Blaine ride out the aftershocks, then he rolls to cradle Blaine against the front of his body. Blaine plants kisses across Kurt's face before nuzzling his neck.

"Okay?" Kurt asks.

"Amazing," Blaine breathes. "We're going to do all your fantasies, ever."

Kurt snorts, but he's smiling. He's fucking beautiful.

Blaine says so, then slides down and swallows Kurt's cock. It wasn't part of Kurt's plan, but Blaine has wanted it since he had his mouth on Kurt's ass, and now he can suck Kurt's brains out so they'll both sleep soundly.

He can't wait to find out what Kurt dreams up next.

~ end ~ 


End file.
